My New Moon
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: This is what I wished could have happened at the end of New Moon


Changing

Kelsey Dillon

Block 1/456

Something was wrong with Edward. He has been hunting a lot more often lately then he usually does. He also seems more nervous. I don't know how to explain it. He looks at me more often. Mostly his golden-brown eyes are filled with love, but now are filled with worry. I wake up with his ear to my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I used to ask him why he did that. He always answered the same way "It's nothing you need to worry about, love."

He would enjoy his wine (my blood) at least five times a day. It wasn't abnormal for him to smell me, but he'd do it once, not five times. Not that I'm complaining it's just not Edward.

Three days ago, I started to think clearer. He's leaving me again. This is the exact same thing he used to do before he left. He didn't hunt as much, but the worried expression, the silence, the wine it is all so familiar. Once, those ideas started to gather into my mind I clutched to him more. Letting him smell me, and listen to my heartbeat. I enjoyed his fragrance coming off his skin. His eyes, his golden-brown eyes that easily pierce into my soul every time they meet my dull brown ones. His cold, bitter skin every time he touches me. Even though he's cold it always seems to warm me. The jolt of electricity I get when his perfect marble lips touch any part of my skin.

My nightmares are coming back and are scary and horrible as ever. I wake up screaming. Edward is concerned asking me what I dreamt about. It was time for me to reply "Nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about." After saying my lie, I would snuggle into his arms deeper.

When he's out with his 'vegetarian family' hunting I cry. I let out all the pain and fear I feel that I hide from Edward. I don't let him know that. He would try to convince me otherwise, but I know better. He is a really good liar.

Some of the pain I feel is toward Jacob. Jacob is my best friend. He helped me though a lot. We never have any secrets. I know his biggest secret and he knows mine. Well, he has always known mine. Jacob is a werewolf. A _dog _so Edward calls him. Jake is just as friendly. He calls the Cullen family _bloodsuckers _and what not. I find it unnecessary, but I haven't seen Jake in a couple of months. He won't answer my calls. I miss him. He is like my brother in so many ways. I need him when they leave again. I need him to be my painkiller.

"Bella?"

"Hmm." I said

I had totally forgotten I was in bed, cuddled up with my angel. Unable to sleep.

"Are you ok? You seem to have dozed off there." his velvety voice concerned.

"Oh, yea just thinking." I said no hint of tiredness

"About?" he asked

His breath hit my face. I was immediately dizzy as his cool breath hit me. His scent filling up my nose.

"Nothing." I said

He drew back away from me sighing.

I don't like keeping things from Edward. My heart sped up and obviously, he noticed.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong." he said begging

"I told you it's nothing." I said

"Bella." Edward said agitated I looked up at him.

He started to dazzle me. His eyes meeting mine, his breath hitting my face. I totally forgot to breath.

He chuckled. "Breath Bella."

I inhaled a big breath.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong." he asked still dazzling me

"I'm worried." I said easily

"About what?" he asked his eyes smoldering mine

"I'm worried about a lot of things." I said gathering confidence.

"What sort of things?" he asked

"My sort of things." I said leaning into him

He didn't seem too fazed that I was getting closer,

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing." I said

I stopped my mouth just inches from his open and teasing him. He wasn't breathing or moving. I was guaranteed his mind was on other things. He obviously forgot our conversation. I leaned away from him smirking from my excellent plan that worked.

"Bella, that's not fair. Now tell me what's wrong." he said aggravated with himself.

"I need sleep, remember humans need to sleep." I said

"Bella. You're avoiding the conversation." he said

"No, I'm just tired." I said faking a yawn.

"Fine, whatever. I need to go hunt. I'll see you tomorrow." he said

I was about to reject but he was gone before I was able to think of an excuse for him to stay. I fell back on my pillow and started to cry. I need Edward. I love him. I need him. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up the next morning, screaming. Stupid nightmare. I walked to the bathroom accompanied by my toiletries. I needed a shower. I undressed myself and stepped into the shower. The warm water hit my skin, it would have usually felt good, but Edward wasn't here last night. I sighed and continued my shower. I stepped out of my shower and stepped out of my room in a towel. I shrieked.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Guess what time it is?" she asked

I groaned. "Bella Barbie." I said grimly

"Yup. Come on let's go." she said dragging me to my computer chair.

"Now stay still, close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to." Alice demanded

I sighed. Stupid pixie. I felt the makeup brush up against my cheek. This will take forever.

After about two hours, at least, Alice was done with my hair and makeup.

"Now go get ready, here's your clothes." she said handing them to me

I walked into the bathroom. I looked at the clothing item. It was a blue dress. I gawked over it. It must have cost a fortune. I hesitantly pulled the dress over my head, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look lovely Bella, and you didn't ruin your makeup. So here are your shoes."

The shoes matched the dress perfectly, but they were at least four inches.

"Alice! I'm going to kill myself!" I exclaimed

"No you are not. I already checked." she said

I groaned. Stupid, strong, beautiful, future-seeing vampire. I pulled them onto my feet. I twirled around to let Alice admire her work.

"Yea, now come on. Edward's waiting." she said picking me up bridal-style

I was in her car with a blink of an eye. She started her car and sped off with a highly increasing speed. Stopping her increasing speed by the time, she reached 120.

"Alice what's happening?" I asked

"I promised not to tell." she said

"Come on Alice." I whined

"No. Edward would kill me if I told you." she said focusing her eyes on the rode

I sighed. I knew I couldn't bet against Alice. Therefore, I kept myself quiet and watched the green blurs passing by outside of the car.

I was caught up in my thoughts. Why was I wearing this outfit? I'm not going to another dance am I? I'm going to die in these heels.

"Bella. We're here."

Soon enough I was in front of the Cullen's grand mansion, with Alice holding the door open for me. I let Alice help me out of the car and have her speed me up to the house. Everyone was there. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and someone I thought I would never see in my life. Jacob.

"Jake!" I ran up to him and hugged his giant self. I was crying.

"Oh, Jake!" I exclaimed hugging him tighter

He was crying too, not as pathetic as I was, but still crying.

"Bells. I'm going to miss you." he said

"Miss me. Where are you going?" I asked into his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just needed to be here for the pack."

"The pack? What happened with the pack?" I asked

"Bells, I need you to remember that I love you, and you'll always be my best friend. I'll miss you." he hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"Jake. What's happening?" I asked

"I got to go. I love you, Bells." he said that and left

"Jake."

I was then swept up and carried to somewhere. I was put down and I was in the meadow. I looked around.

"Hello?" I asked

I turned around and there was Edward. He was in a black tuxedo that complimented his pale skin.

"Edward I don't understand." I said

I was then crushed by Edward's mouth hitting mine. He was going way pass his barrier. I was surprised by his action and then responded back. I stopped to breath.

"Edward I still don't understand." I said

"Bella, think. Clearly. Why would Jacob say good-bye to you? Why would you be dressed up for no type of dance?" He asked

Jake saying good-bye to me? Why would he do that? He's not moving. I would have found that out by Charlie. Unless, I'm moving. No, Charlie would never let me do that. Unless, yes.

"You're changing me." I said

He gave me that crooked smile I always loved and kissed me.

"You are very smart."

"So, the hunting and the worry, that was all because of this." I said

"Yes, love. I needed weeks of preparing to make sure I wouldn't kill you. I was tested. Seeing if I could stop the hunt while I was drinking. Finally, last night, I was able to do it with ease. The worry was if I was going to kill you. You are my everything, if you died, I don't think I would be able to live." he finished his speech

"Edward, I love you, and thank you for doing this. It means so much. You wouldn't be able to understand." I said

"I will always love you, Bella. Never forget that." he whispered and slowly brought his teeth to my neck. He kissed my neck before biting it. I felt the fire run through my veins.

I was becoming a vampire.


End file.
